


Save The Date

by Sailorzeplin



Series: Jimon fluff (and angst lets be real im a mess) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorzeplin/pseuds/Sailorzeplin
Summary: Jace turned to face Simon, breadsticks hanging out of the corners of his mouth. "Look Simon, I'm you!"





	Save The Date

Simon shuffled nervously, bouncing back and forth on his feet as he waited for Jace to show up. Simon had no idea why he was so nervous, Jace had been the one to set up the date, but a part of Simon tried to say that maybe, Jace was lying and he didn't like you, and he really just felt sorry and... all these thought vanished as Jace bound around the corner of the street. His face lit up when he saw Simon waiting, and his steps only quickened, almost colliding with the vampire as he made his way to where Simon was standing.  
"Sorry I'm late Simon, I hadn't meant to be, I just had passed by a flower shop and I saw these and I thought you might like them..." Jace's voice faded off nervously as he held out a wrapped bouquet of roses, almost blood red in color, to present to Simon.  
"They're beautiful Jace," Simon said tenderly, and for a moment the two boys just stood there, hands touching over the roses, before Jace blushed and pulled his hand away, stuttering out something about food before slipping inside, followed by Simon, who was glad that his lack of blood prevented him from blushing altogether.  
Simon had gone to take a drink of blood, when he felt Jace staring. Immediately his head snapped up, and he pushed the cup away from him, feeling slightly ashamed and embarrassed. Of course, Jace was grossed out by Simon's diet, everyone was. He was about to mumble out an apology, when Jace slid the cup back towards him.  
"Don't stop from feeding on my account Simon." Jace told the boy sitting across from him.  
"But, you were staring at me," Simon said, confused as to why Jace would want him to feed in front of him if he was so disgusted "you obviously are grossed out by my eating habits, so I'll just wait until later."  
"Grossed out!?" Jace exclaimed, the phrase almost sounding like a question "Simon, why would I be grossed out? You need to eat."  
"But then why were you staring?" Simon asked, self conscious.  
"Staring? I wasn't staring at you Simon, well, at least not in a bad way." Jce winked as he ended his sentence, a flirtatious smile playing across his lips. Simon squeaked with the implication of that statement, but quickly dropped his eyes again.  
"Could you, could you not look at me while I eat Jace, it's kinda embarrassing?"  
"What, Simon, why would you be embarrassed?"  
"Because of my fangs and the fact that I have to drink blood." Simon explained, slightly frustrated that Jace wouldn't just turn away.  
"By your fangs... Simon you don't, hold on"  
When Jace turned back to face Simon, breadsticks were hanging out of the corners of his mouth. "Look Simon, I'm you!"  
Simon let out a small giggle, shaking his head "What are you doing?"  
"Well you said your fangs were embarrassing so now that we both have fangs, there's nothing to be embarrassed of."  
Simon laughed, before rolling his eyes and taking a sip of the drink before him, fond smile ghosting on his lips as he thought about how the dory Shadowhunter in front of him was his boyfriend. 

 

Later on that night, as Jace walked Simon home, he leaned in and whispered "By the way, I think your fangs are super hot."

**Author's Note:**

> I had to rewrite this entire thing. What the hell.


End file.
